hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 40 (Fun machines)
Fun machines is the fortieth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a time machine. *CHARLI travels to the future and meets Kathleen there. *KELLIE builds Chats' alphabet machine and they play with marbles there. *[[So Many Animals|TIM pretends to be a music machine singing So Many Animals in different styles.]] *CHARLI pretends to be a dancing machine. *Robot NATHAN's dog doesn't want to walk. *Robot CHARLI walks her dog in different ways. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a girl (Kathleen) who likes riding but she's allergic to horses like Tim, her family (Charli and Nathan) finds the solution. Gallery Kathleen S2 E40.png Charli S2 E40 1.png Kellie S2 E40.png Tim S2 E40.png Charli S2 E40 2.png Nathan S2 E40.png Charli S2 E40 3.png Sharing Stories S2 E40.png Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns In a different place In a different time We could sing and we could dance And you'd still be a friend of mine In a different time. In a different place In a different time We could sing and we could dance And you'd still be a friend of mine In a different time. ;Body move #01 In a different place In a different time We would sing and we would dance And you'd still be a friend of mine. In a different place (In a different place) In a different time (In a different time) We would sing and we would dance And you'd still be a friend of mine In a different time. ;Word play Join the A to the B to the C to the D to the E-F-G joins the H-I-J, you see Now the K-L-M and the N-O-P and the Q-R-S joins up with the T Through the U-V-W, the X-Y-Z ... balls runs ... from A to the Z. ;Making music Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound So many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free. Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound There are so many animals inside of me. Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound. Sometimes I'm proud and I feel like crowing Sometimes I monkey around I can strut like a peacock with my feathers showing When I'm quiet as a mouse, I don't make a sound There are so many animals inside of me So many animals, set them free To run through the jungle, fly through the air Swim in the ocean, go anywhere So many animals, set them free. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space Walking the dog, here we go First we start by walking slow Then we start to run my dog and I Having fun as we walk. Walking the dog, here we go First we start by walking slow Then we start to run my dog and I Having fun as we walk. ;Body move #03 Robot Charli Gets up early Walking backwards, one, two, three Walking backwards, one, two, three Robot Charli. Robot Charli Gets up early Walking sideways, one, two, three Walking sideways, one, two, three Robot Charli. Robot Charli Gets up early Walking around, one, two, three Walking around, one, two, three Robot Charli. ;Sharing stories Is there something I can do To chase away the blues? What I really like to do Is to ride a horse or two. Is there something I can do To chase away the blues? What I really like to do Is to ride a horse or two. There is something I can do To chase away the blues What I really like to do Is ride a horse or two. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about time machines Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about the future Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about styles of music Category:Ep about country music Category:Ep about opera music Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about behaviour Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about colds & sneezing Category:Ep about allergies Category:Ep about horses Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about merry-go-round & carousel